The invention relates to a receiver having a search tuning circuit for tuning the receiver each time to a next tuning datum from a group of tuning data stored in a storage circuit, it being possible to stop a search action of the search tuning circuit under the influence of a reception condition signal which depends on the field strength of a received transmitter.
Netherlands Patent Application 7,413,161 (PHN 7771) describes a receiver of the above-mentioned type. A search action of this receiver may sometimes stop when receiving a transmitter the frequency of which does not correspond to the tuning datum to which the search circuit has tuned the receiver. This could be prevented by deriving the signal, which depends on the field strength of the received transmitter from a selective network produces a voltage in only a very limited frequency range. However, this might result in a slow search action.